Sirens and So on
by teh.stupid.authress.person
Summary: Kagome has always been a siren. Although she was not aware of that fact that didn't make it any less true. Sesshomaru was a cold hearted Vampire of whom moved to Tokyo on business. Everything was perfectly...normal...until the certain vampire came into to
1. Chapter 1

**Sirens and So On**

By-The.stupid.authress.person

**10/30/2005**

Kagome had always been a siren, since before she was born – she had never _become_ a siren. She just…_was_ a siren. Sort of. However, she did not have the body of a bird as sirens used to in ancient Greece. She looked like a normal – but beautiful – girl. No feathers or wings, nothing. Whenever she wanted a guy to notice her she would sing. Always out of the corner of her eye she could see them looking at her longingly.

Whenever that happened Kagome would tuck her long raven hair behind her ear and pretend not to see them, using her magnificent, clear, blue-green eyes to look at something else as if it had caught her attention. Never being aware that she was actually a siren, Kagome led a normal life and was happy with things…until a certain demonic vampire came into Tokyo.

--

Sesshomaru entered the Hinori Shrine and looked around through his dark shades. His long silvery hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and he wore a white suit with black shoes and a slightly shining grey-black shirt. He was handsome but however handsome he was, Kagome never noticed him while she swept burnt cherry blossom petals off of the floor so that it would not look cluttered.

She was humming a peaceful melody as she swept, slightly dancing too. It looked like a mix between ballet and martial arts but it was very fluid and calm. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment, stopping in his tracks – she smelled wonderful. She smelled like sea water and sand despite the fact that she hadn't been to the ocean since the previous summer.

"You are a siren, are you not?" Sesshomaru finally asked when he was directly behind Kagome. Having not noticed him standing three inches away from her before, Kagome dropped her broom and durned around, sliding backwards and putting herself in fighting stance, her long strands of raven hair falling down her back and hanging free while two sections were banded together with white ribbons.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked him, looking slightly angry.

"You are a siren, are you not? You smell like a siren," he was suddenly behind Kagome, speaking directly into her ear while playing with one of the sections of hair in the ribbons. "Like sea water and sand. But you do not look like a siren...What are you?"the side of his face brushed lightly against her ear as he spoke; his voice suddenly became sharp. Shivers traveled up and down Kagome's spine.

Kagome turned around and looked at Sesshomaru and grabbed his glasses from the bridge of his nose. "I am not a siren. You, however, are demonic – am I correct? Or is the red aura coming from you not that of a demon but of…" Kagome paused and ran a nail up the vein on his neck and pursing her rosy lips slightly, "a vampire?"

"You may be correct or," Sesshomaru stole his glasses back in one fluid movement, also setting them back in their proper place in front of his eyes. She was definitely an interesting siren – he had to admit that. "You might not be. I'll be seeing you." he said and turned away from Kagome, "Siren," he added the last part and jogged down the white steps of the shrine, trying desperately to rid his mind of Kagome's song of sirens.

--

Kagome blinked. That was truly odd, beyond anything she'd ever witnessed. "Me?! A _Siren_?!" Kagome asked the air, shocked. Quickly finishing her sweeping, Kagome placed her miko uniform on a hook and slung a white messenger bag over her shoulder then jogged down the white steps and towards her high school – the last day she'd ever be forced to spend there. Kagome played with the hem of her green skirt for a bit while looking at the blue and white bracelet on her wrist of which was composed of white and blue glass making many S's around her wrist as if they were the ocean. Kagome had had that bracelet since she was born. When she came out of her mother's womb she was actually holding it in her tiny hands – of course, everyone was wondering what Mrs. Higruashi had been eating, seeing as her daughter came out of the womb playing with glass. She refused to let it go.

'_Maybe the S's stand for Siren…I dobt it, but maybe…_' Kagome continued to think about how she might actually be a siren – no matter how much she told herself it was stupid to think she was a siren. After all, Sirens died out many years ago.

--

Kagome rushed out of the Starbucks, praying Sesshomaru had not seen her. Of course, he did – he'd noticed she was there before she even entered the building. Her smell had intoxicated him – yet again, even after many months.

It was Halloween, therefore Kagome was on her way to work at the old fair grounds for the Haunted House that would be opened in a few hours. She'd bumped into Sesshomaru many times since their first encounter, and Kagome always pretended not to see him until she was sure he was looking away. When that happened Kagome would steal a glance at him and give a small smile to no one. She would then usually bump into something and quickly leave – to be stopped by Sesshomaru because she'd left something.

Her orange blazer had a coffee stain on it's sleeve because of an unfortunate spill of coffee – it was Sesshomaru's fault, though – and Kagome blotted at it with a napkin then wiped dirt off of her black T-shirt and an orange pleaded skirt. Her shoes sort of matched; they were a pair of black boots with white fur poking out where long shoelace ties held them closed around Kagome's feet.

Clutching her bag at her side, Kagome jogged to the street corner, looked around, and crossed the street. After a while she finally got to the Fair Grounds, people were already setting up tents and bringing in things for the Halloween Festival that night. A very large dark house loomed in the background and Kagome continued jogging towards it then stopped with four cups of coffee in her hands, collapsing into a chair next to the old, beat up, grey door. A girl with long, dark brown hair walked over to Kagome and grabbed one of the cups of coffee.

"Morning, Kagome," she said then fell into the wicker chair and sipped her coffee, "Guess what?"

Kagome looked at Sango with much curiosity, "What?"

Sango grinned, "Tonight Miroku and I are going to be running the back rooms of the haunted house as Mr. and Mrs. Dracula." Kagome smiled. How that was good was a little unapparent if you didn't know Sango very well. She had liked Miroku for a while but Miroku's hands had minds of their own and liked to wander.

However, when they were alone Miroku could actually be okay with Sango. Kagome had never seen Miroku not grope her best friend, but odds were that it _had_ to happen sometime and just because she didn't see it didn't mean it wasn't true. "That's great! I have to work the front with some guy named Sesshomaru – we're also in charge of fixing anything that goes wrong."

Sango gave Kagome a thumbs up and bit her lip, "Fun." They both took sips of their coffee and looked around until a guy with jet black hair pulled back into a rat tail and wearing a purple shirt advertising the carnival walked by, stealing a cup of coffee from Kagome and sitting on Sango's wicker chair with Sango on his lap. They looked cute together, Kagome had to admit – especially since they matched with their black pants and shoes, as well as the shirts advertising for the Carnival that was to be held that night.

"Morning, Kagome. Thanks for the coffee," Miroku stuffed a bagel into his mouth and washed it down with his coffee and smiled. There was an extra cup of coffee and Kagome looked around before standing up and walking into the large house while waving to Sango and Miroku.

"Hey, Koga!" Kagome called out, waving to a guy with emotionless blue eyes and long black hair of which he wore tied back in the top of his head, "I brought you coffee because I'm the nicest person who ever lived. Enjoy it while you can!" Kagome was now on her way across the room and carrying two heavy boxes into the back where it was silent and away from most commotion.

There was an old black sign on the door with curved white letters of which reminded her of Resident Evil – only it read Witchcraft. Dropping both of the boxes onto the floor Kagome sat down and bounced slightly once, twice, three times. There was a loose floor board below Kagome – she shifted next to it and lifted the wooden board, looking inside. There was a dusty leather-bound book of which Kagome grabbed and set on her lap.

"…_White and Black Light creatures of the Land…1492?" _Kagome read out the title and opened the book. A sudden inexplicable gust of wind blew past Kagome, flipping the pages of the book to two pages – Sirens and Vampires. So Kagome started reading

"_Sirens are creatures with the head of a female and the body of a bird. They lived on an island (Sirenum scopuli; three small rocky islands) and with the irresistible charm of their song they lured mariners to their destruction on the rocks surrounding their island._

_The __Argonauts__ have escaped them for when he heard their song, __Orpheus__ immediately realized the peril they were in. He took out his lyre and sang a song so clear and ringing that it drowned the sound of those lovely fatal voices. The Sirens sing when they are approached, their words even more enticing than the melody. They would give knowledge to every man who came to them, they said, ripe wisdom and a quickening of the spirit. Men's hearts run with longing when both seeing and hearing the sirens."_

There was more on sirens but it was only talking about how Sirens were regarded as daughters of the storm god Achelous, and how they were nymphs – the play-mates of Persephone. There was also something on how Sirens had first lived on Atlantis, but most left for the three small rocky islands. The page on Vampires had more historical information, however.

"_Vampires, the gods' hatred contained in single beings, first appeared outside Atlantis to destroy all in the city. They could not pass through the city's barrier because they had no blood. Instead, they waited outside the barrier for them to come out. Only one person ever came out, and was the leader of the society. The woman tried to reason with the leader of the vampire 'army,' but to no avail. The leader fell in love with the woman, and tried to warn her in private of the attack that was going to be made on everything around and in the city. The message never got through, and all in Atlantis died. Vampires have been sucking blood to keep it in their systems long enough to get into Atlantis and ask forgiveness."  
_

The rest was just about their habits, etc. Kagome heard someone approaching and stopped reading abruptly, dropping the large book under the loose floorboard and grabbed a box-cutter. There was a loud ripping noise and Kagome was hastily grabbing a glass cauldron glazed over red and black diamonds. There was a black and white fog mixing inside the cauldron of which had no source. It just…was. Kagome blew on the fog and it erupted around her until she was no longer sitting on the dusty floor of the haunted house but inside a large sphere with many dark black caves washed with red water that looked suspiciously like blood.

--

End of chapter one! Sorry to IF Fans; I've been setting up this story for a while and I had to do a lot of research ASIDE from everything else I have to work on so…yeah. I'll update this soon and then get back to IF – this is a relatively short story, seeing as its only going to be ten chapters unless I get a lot of love for it. Hasta!

Teh.stupid 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two!  
**

**2/13/2007**

**Wow. It's been a long time since I've touched Fanfiction!**

**I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the "place" where they went and this story. **

**;D Haha oops!**

**--  
**

The rest was just about their habits, etc. Kagome heard someone approaching and stopped reading abruptly, dropping the large book under the loose floorboard and grabbed a box-cutter. There was a loud ripping noise and Kagome was hastily grabbing a glass cauldron glazed over red and black diamonds. There was a black and white fog mixing inside the cauldron of which had no source. It just…was. Kagome blew on the fog and it erupted around her until she was no longer sitting on the dusty floor of the haunted house, but inside a large sphere with many dark black caves washed with red water that looked suspiciously like blood.

Kagome sat on the floor of the cave for what felt like days. She moved her hand slowly across the smooth black rock until the water started rising. Kagome sat dead still for a while until the water reached her. She already knew there was no where she could go, and the water scared her. She stood up and started to take a step back when she ran into something -- the man from before. She had never told anyone of him, and she had always tried to run whenever she ended up near him. This time she had no where to run, and he had a firm grasp on her arms. She started to make scared noises when he swiftly pulled her towards him, and launched them into the air.

--

Sesshomaru was confused. He could have easily stayed where he was, having a feast ther would last him a very long time. But she had the book with her, and he didn't think. He saved her life and they were now far away from where they had been, in a grassy valley. The girl had been picking at the gray grass for a while. The place confused her, just like the Earth had when he first traveled there many hundreds of thousands of years before. The grass was perfectly alive, in more senses than one. Kagome had picked up a particularly alive piece, it turned red after being picked and started hissing. It worked hard to wriggle itself out of her grip, then tried to bite her. She held it firmly between her fingers until it bit the soft flesh between her thumb and index finger. Sesshomaru grabbed the grass and pierced a claw through it. It was dead, and it turned black then disintegrated.

"Who are you?" the girl finally asked. "Where are we?"

"My name is Sesshomaru. We're in a vampire breeing ground." he announced.

"Oh. Well...I'm Kagome. And we need to get out of here. How do we leave?" She asked, looking a little afraid. But still very cute in her Halloween clothes.

"We ask to leave. Thats how." he announced in a tone that led her to believe he thought she was a complete moron.

"Okay...Can we leave?!" Kagome looked at the red sky and shouted the question. Nothing happened. "Can we PLEASE leave?!" She shouted again. She asked the question in three different ways, but nothing happened. "Why aren't we leaving?"

If she were inside Sesshomaru's head, she would have known he found this amusing. She would have known he was having trouble to resist something stupid, like mating her or another act. She would have known that he was trying to steal the book from her at the very moment. But she wasn't. So she didn't. "We have to _go_ and ask."

"Oh," she looked at her bleeding hand. The large book she had been looking at before fell to the ground next to Kagome. Sesshomaru looked at the book, then sucked the blood from Kagome's hand until it stopped bleeding. He tried to touch the book but it forced his hand away when he came close. They both furrowed their brows. Kagome tried to touch the book, but a force kept her fingers from meeting the surface just like his. They both shook their heads and tried again -- at the same time. It worked, but once Kagome politely moved her hand away, the book repelled him too. Frustrated, he grabbed her hand then touched the book. It worked fine.

With her hand still in his, he flipped through the old pages then sliced his index finger open with a fang. A drop of blood fell to the page, then he did the same to Kagome. She winced at the pain -- a little annoyed at bleeding twice in a minute. Their blood pulled over the page to eachother, then formed many intricate lines with words and shapes around them. "This is how we get there." He told her. He went still, then snapped the book shut and pulled Kagome -- who grabbed the book frantically -- with him into a tree. He motioned for her to be quiet, neither of them breathed. Suddenly there were many men around the tree.

They were all dead white, their eyes were red, and their hair was the darkest of ebonies. They smelled the air and looked around curiously. Then they spotted Kagome. She froze.

**--**

**Okay. So I got sick during my no-school day and ended up finishing this chapter at eight fifteen at night. Please enjoy; R&R:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three!  
**

**2/13/2007**

**Wow. It's been a long time since I've touched Fanfic!**

**I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the "place" where they went and this story. **

**;D Haha oops!**

**--**

With her hand still in his, he flipped through the old pages then sliced his index finger open with a fang. A drop of blood fell to the page, then he did the same to Kagome. She winced at the pain -- a little annoyed at bleeding twice in a minute. Their blood pulled over the page to eachother, then formed many intricate lines with words and shapes around them. "This is how we get there." He told her. He went still, then snapped the book shut and pulled Kagome -- who grabbed the book frantically -- with him into a tree. He motioned for her to be quiet, neither of them breathed. Suddenly there were many men around the tree.

They were all dead white, their eyes were red, and their hair was the darkest of ebonies. They smelled the air and looked around curiously. Then they spotted Kagome. She froze. Sesshomaru mentally cursed a LOT. It was a bad idea to have drawn her blood at any time other than dawn, when there was much light. Kagome was terrified; she couldn't have moved if she tried, so it was good when Sesshomaru told her not to move while he jumped to the ground.

The vampires all turned from Kagome to Sesshomaru. They feared him and a few bowed down. Within a few seconds, everyone who had not bowed was dead on the ground. Sesshomaru exchanged a few hushed words with the other vampires then pulled Kagome out of the tree and led her away. "Don't make a sound. Don't breathe, drop anything, or shuffle your feet until I tell you to. Do you understand?" Kagome nodded, her lips completely sealed shut. Sesshomaru looked around in all directions constantly.

After an hour, large creatures started to fly over the two, and Kagome's stomach ached from crunching it in to help her not breathe. Sesshomaru held onto Kagome's neck in a way to tell her that she was _not_ to look at the creatures above them. Before he did that, however, Kagome saw more than she needed of them. They were vast creatures -- somewhere between a vulture, a crow, and a bat -- with a wing span of at least thirty feet from what Kagome could tell. They were covered in what looked like gray leather skin which pulled tight on their faces near the massive red eyes, each easily the size of a soccer ball.While Kagome's eyes were forcefully downcast, one of the creatures let out a call -- it pained both Kagome and Sesshomaru to hear. The call was high pitched and crackling in their ears. Eventually Kagome and Sesshomaru came to what appeared as a forest to them.

There were many trees, all weeping willows hollowed out and bending towards the outside of the forest until a mile in, when they started turning inwards to the center of the forest. The center of the forest took them three hours to get to, but the two eventually reached it and Kagome collapsed against a tree. "You may breathe now," Sesshomaru instructed her and she nodded. Her feet ached for many reasons, and she pulled off her boots then stretched her toes; her feet were sweating. Her stomach groweled, but she had no way of telling what time it was.

Kagome picked up the book carefully and flipped through it to the map that had been made inside. She traced her finger along the lines to what looked like the forest they were in. There were many lines forming a large dark blob on the paper, first sticking out then moving inward. She noticed water marks on the page, even though there had been no water on it before. When Kagome touched the line that she assumed was their path, a small white dot traced along the line until it hit the center of the forest where it stopped. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru; his eyes were closed.

As carefully as she could, Kagome crawled over to the sleeping man and touched the book to his finger. A red dot dragged along the line quickly and stopped in the forest, then other dots appeared over the map. None of them were appearing to move towards the forest, so Kagome let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. Kagome leaned back on the tree behind her, making herself comfortable inside the hollow trunk. There was a small torn piece of cloth on the ground inside the tree that Kagome was inside. She picked it up and traced her nail over it's delicate lines, suddenly exhausted. The cloth was soft, and the deep blue mountains on it reminded Kagome of a bed time story that she was told when she was young. Drowsily, she tried to remember the story exactly as she heard it until she drifted off into a soft slumber.

--

_"Very long ago there was a woman pure of heart and mind, not tainted in any way." Kagome's mother said as she tucked a young child into a warm bed. "All of her life she had been protected by different seals, charms, and prayers. One day she left her home to visit a shrine on the great mountains, and on her way up she came across a crow. 'Hello, crow,' the woman said. The crow followed her up the mountain until she got to the top where she found a bowl. The crow told her to fill the bowl with the first liquids she found, and that would help to create creatures being sent down by the gods._

_"The woman had always loved and trusted the gods as everyone else did, so she obeyed the crow and started looking for something to fill the bowl with. A hunter shot the crow out of the sky and it landed inside the bowl. Try as she might, the girl could not get the crow out of the bowl. She carried the bowl with her the rest of the way across the large mountains until she reached the shrine. In the shrine entrance sat a vulture. The vulture told the woman that the gods were sending down creatures, but they needed More than she already had for them. The next thing that the woman touched should be planted into the bowl. A fang sticking out of the ground pierced the woman's foot, and she placed it in the bowl. _

_"After she left the shrine, a bat flew into the bowl and could not get out. The bat said the new creatures needed something to guide them. The gods wanted the woman to guide them, and she was to drown the next day. This scared the woman, but she told the bat that she would do anything for the gods. The woman did drown, and was turned into a water goddess to guide the creatures for the rest of eternity." By the end of the story, the little girl was falling asleep, "But she couldn't guide them until . . ." The little girl was fast asleep, Kagome's mother kissed her on the forehead and turned off the light, leaving the room. Perched on Kagome's windowsill were a bat, a vulture, and a crow._

--

**I'm tired. I think I'll end the chapter there and sleep. :) I planned part of the next chapter like...three days ago, so I think it will come up soon! **

**Review please! MUCH LOVE TO THE READERS!**

**-Karli**_  
_


End file.
